


the glitter spell

by reylofics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: draco gets hit with a messy spell.





	the glitter spell

**Author's Note:**

> lost by frank ocean inspired me to write this?? idk

Draco doesn’t know what he’s just been hit with, but he’s clearly not a fan of whatever the first year across from him has just cast in his direction. Just a few moments earlier, a first year at the opposite end of the Grand Hall had been excitedly showing off her wand to her new Hufflepuff friends. Mindlessly, she had pointed her wand in no particular direction, murmuring a phrase that she had once heard her older sister use (or so she said). Unfortunately for her, the wand had just so happened to be pointed in Draco Malfoy’s direction as the spell did its work and threw a pile of golden glitter down onto his robes.

The golden glitter cascaded from the tip of her wand as the first year murmured the incantation and as soon as her friends caught on to where the glitter was heading, they immediately tried to pull their friend back. But the spell was already too far gone for her friends to do anything and the first years could do nothing but stare. Even when Draco turned his head around to glare at the perpetrators (all while enduring a slight case of whiplash), the first years still continued to gape at their creation.

The first years were overcome with a mixture of both shock, amazement, and fear. They, along with the rest of students eating in the Grand Hall, were waiting to see what Draco’s next move would be. So far, he was just staring angrily at the first years. If looks could kill, Draco’s would probably send the first years to hell and back. Luckily for them, Draco’s intense stare was harmless.

However, Draco’s lack of an explosive reaction created a gradual discomfort throughout the Great Hall. Everyone knew that he tended to keep to himself, seeing as he was one of the few Death Eater’s children that had returned to Hogwarts for an eighth year, but they had still expected some sort of reaction from him. His behavior, in general, was quite uncharacteristic. He had been, for the most part, left alone—mostly because everyone was just waiting for Draco Malfoy to snap.

Draco knew that. Draco knew that everyone wanted to see the old Malfoy take his temper out on the first year and snap her wand in half. Draco knew that it wouldn’t surprise anyone if he did so and while he felt tempted to do it, Draco knew that he had to be the bigger man and keep his cool. After all, he didn’t want to disappoint the one person that he had formed a new, unexpected relationship with this year.

So instead of yelling at the girl and having an outburst in front of everyone, Draco gave a curt nod to the girl and turned on his heel to exit the hall. While he wasn’t going to throw a tantrum, he most certainly wasn’t going to eat his dinner with a pile of glitter on his robes and pretend like everything was back to normal. Silently, Draco swore under his breath as he headed back up to the eighth year dorms that were located on the farther end of the castle. Draco dreaded the walk from the Grand Hall to the dorms every day, but he had to admit that it was a good substitute for playing Quidditch (a sport that eighth years were not allowed to compete in at the school).

Draco was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice the boy sneaking up behind him until he heard his name being called adamantly. Apparently, Draco hadn’t heard the boy the first few times that he had called his name.

“Draco! Draco, wait up,” panted the eighth year from behind him.

Confused, Draco turned around to face the distant voice and was met with Harry Potter’s sweaty face. So it seemed that the trip from the Grand Hall to the dorms wasn’t just challenging for him. It was evident that the eighth years needed to improve their endurance.

“Harry,” Draco said softly.

In all honesty, Draco was embarrassed that Harry was seeing him like this. Had it been anyone else, Draco would’ve shot them a glare to stop them from ridiculing his glittery state, but Harry Potter had a different sort of effect on him. Harry didn’t even have to say anything—his mere presence seemed to render Draco speechless nowadays.

“I came,” Harry began to say in between breaths, “here to say, that I’m really proud of the way you behaved in the hall in front of everyone.”

Draco raised his eyebrows at the other boy, a bit unimpressed. Was that really all Harry had come to say to him? While he did enjoy Harry’s presence and his newfound...affection towards him, Draco was not in the mood to be chatty. Really, he just wanted to change his robes. Even Draco had to admit that Harry did not have a way with words.

The blonde was still waiting for further commentary or something that didn’t include Harry Potter just staring at him like he had something funny on his face. Technically, there was some gold glitter scattered all over his face but he didn’t like to think about that.

Finally, Harry stepped forward. Draco gulped. He didn’t know why he was gulping—he only gulped when he was nervous. He wasn’t nervous, was he? Draco sure hoped not. Never, in all their years at Hogwart, had a Malfoy gotten nervous. Draco wasn’t about to be the first one. Yet, here he was, his heart beating rapidly like a teenage girl that was going on her first date.

Harry leaned around to the side of Draco’s face and, for a second, he could’ve sworn that Harry was going to lick him (Draco wouldn’t have minded this, though he would probably never admit this to the other boy). Instead, Harry pressed his face closer to Draco’s ear. If he had been an inch closer, he would’ve been kissing Draco’s ear.

“I think the glitter’s hot,” whispered Harry into Draco’s ear.

Draco felt like such a girl. He was sure that he was blushing now. Had anyone else been in the corridor, they would’ve surely reported back to all their friends that Draco was whipped. Then again, both boys had been so careful throughout the entire year to make sure that no one saw them together as their relationship progressed. Though, it was highly likely that Hermione knew (and because of this, Ron probably knew too). Hermione knew everything.

Still, Harry and Draco had managed to be extremely careful in maintaining the private status of their relationship. For this, Draco was extremely grateful. A part of him was grateful that the only ones who had the memory of his first kiss with Harry were Harry and himself. The other part of him was grateful that no one saw him in moments like these, where he was painfully desperate for the other boy.

“You fucking twat,” said Draco, but he smiled and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss to let him know that he wasn’t really mad.

When they kissed, Draco could’ve sworn that he heard a small squeak coming from the other boy when he tugged his messy hair. Draco made a mental note of that for later and began to pull Harry to the dorms to continue their sloppy kissing. Harry jokingly liked to call these his practice kissing sessions that were helping him practice for “the real thing”. He knew that it made Draco mad but the reaction it always elicited from him was worth it. Draco would always fiercely pull him in for (oddly enough) angelic kisses and when they pulled away, Draco would indignantly state that, “This is the real thing, Potter.”

Eventually, Harry would always give in and nuzzle his nose against Draco’s while he told him that he knew this was the real thing. The reaction that elicited from Draco was far better. Usually, it would end up with more kissing.

Tonight, though, Harry couldn’t wait to take advantage of the glitter. Honestly, he just wanted to see the reaction on everyone’s faces when he walked into his classes with golden glitter all over his face. Laughingly, when Harry said this to Draco, he saw the faintest blush creep up on his boyfriend’s face in adoration. The reaction was enough to make Harry walk faster to the dorms, dragging Draco along adamantly behind him.

God, Draco was so gone for this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a kudos/comment!


End file.
